brickesito
by buter-but.13
Summary: por una pequeña travesura de los rowdy su líder y las ppg estarán en una grave pero divertidisima situación. pasen y denle una oportudidad
1. Prologo

-¡Buuutttccccchhhhhh!, ¡Bájate de ahí! ¡Vas a hacer enojar a mamá!- decía un chico rubio con pecas quien intentaba sin éxito bajar a su hermano de encima de un gigantesco rayo.

El pequeño se paraba de puntitas y extendía un brazo para poder agarrar a su hermano azabache, quien le hacía caras mientras lo evadía desde arriba de la extraña arma que se encontraba en el sótano de una extraña y aparentemente abandonada casa en algún lugar de saltadilla.

-No me pienso bajar, y no me importa lo que el simio diga, esta cosa se ve interesante y estoy decidido a probar qué hace. Además sus inventos siempre terminan explotando ¿qué va a pasar si le hago algo al rayo a fin de cuentas? Sólo adelantaría un suceso en la extraña y cotidiana rutina de nuestra "madre". Además ¿desde cuándo tú te preocupas por lo que le pase a los inventos de ése simio loco? ¿eeeehhhhhh niño estrella?-

-¡Me preocupan desde que Brick nos advirtió que no le estropeáramos el rayo éste!, se ha tomado semanas o meses haciéndolo y lleva casi un año planeando la técnica perfecta de cómo usarlo para que podamos vencer a las bebitas lloronas sin salir VOLÁNDO!-

-Ay ya cálmate, ni que fuera a provocar una catástrofe mundial o crear una bomba nuclear con esto. Además, el simio loco puede construir otro ¿de qué te quejas?-

-¡Nó, no puede porque nos comimos sus planos en el desayuno! ¿Recuerdas?-

-Ah, estaban desabridos.- dijo cambiando de posición a una más relajada - ¡Y eso es culpa del simio por no alimentarnos! ¡De plano como no había nada nos tuvimos que comer esa chatarra junto con las tuercas de su último robot!-

-Ya sé, pero entiende, no quiero que nos pesquen jugando por aquí, ya sabes cómo se pone cuándo arruinamos sus planes ¡y más cuando explotamos a los robots! ¡LA ÚLTIMA VEZ CASI NOS DESCUBREN!- dijo el rubio aun tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡Ya cálmate! ¿Y por qué no vuelas? ¿Qué?, ¿te dan miedo las alturas?- dijo burlón comenzando a levitar –

*Esto es justo lo que no quería que pasara.*- pensó el rubio comenzando a seguirlo.

-No, pero sé que si empezamos a levitar...empezaremos a volar...- dijo aterrizando en la pared en un intento por alcanzarlo.

El pelinegro le sacó la lengua y agitó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza.

-Lo que provocará que empiece a perseguirte por todo el lugar...- dijo mientras aterrizaba sobre el piso tirando accidentalmente unos tubos de ensayo con el brazo, pero su hermano lo había esquivado otra vez.

-También es probable que empieces a lanzarme rayos, y para vengarme yo te los lance a ti- decía volando mientras esquivaba postes, tuberías y cables para alcanzar a su hermano.

Butch se detuvo y se volteó hacia Boomer quien se detuvo a su vez.

-Ya tenemos casi quince- dijo y le lanzó un rayo antes de reanudar la persecución.

Boomer lo esquivó con facilidad ladeando la cabeza al tiempo que decía.

-Lo cual tal vez nos cause problemas...- dicho esto se fue volando tras su hermano, entonces Butch se dio la vuelta para ver dónde se encontraba su hermano, y en el acto, Boomer lo atrapó en el aire y lo inmovilizó con los brazos, Butch en defensa empezó a removerse y a lanzar rayos y golpes a su capturante.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- dijo un chico pelinaranja con gorra roja que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con las manos en la cintura y una expresión molesta en la cara.

Los dos Rowdys voltearon a ver, pero cuando Butch volteó, accidentalmente disparó un rayo que le dio a la máquina, provocando una explosión que alcanzó a Brick porque estaba en el suelo, pero no a Boomer ni a Butch, ya que ellos seguían flotando en el aire.

Brick aterrizó en el piso de espalda, pero se giró y ahora se encontraba boca abajo, sintió su cuerpo adolorido, y luego una extraña sensación de que su cuerpo se adormecía un poco y unas extrañas cosquillas que venían de su espalda, las cosquillas se elevaron de nivel hasta convertirse en una sensación de que su cuerpo estaba burbujeando por dentro, y luego...desapareció, ya no sentía nada extraño salvo que... tenía una extraña sensación de que tenía una parte de la mente que se le nublaba, como si tuviera niebla y esa niebla no le permitiera tener acceso a esos archivos de su cabeza, y eso lo hacía sentirse de cierta forma... Infantil, como si hubiera regresado el tiempo atrás y tuviera otra vez dos o tres años, tal vez uno. Claro que... en realidad, él nunca tuvo esa edad, pero eso no le importaba , esa sensación de calma y tranquilidad e inocencia, se sentían realmente bien, así que hizo algo que no pensó que haría al ir a regañar a sus hermanos por interrumpir su programa de tiempo completo: sonreír para luego reír divertido.

Boomer y Butch bajaron los brazos que usaron para cubrirse durante la explosión, para enseñar unas muy preocupadas caras que veían lo causado por la explosión y buscaban a su hermano quien seguro les pondría una dura regañiza por lo sucedido. El humo les tapaba la vista por lo cual sólo podían ver el claro desorden que habían provocado, cuando el humo empezó a disiparse, los dos hermanos Rowdy escucharon una risa que los alertó, no era la risa de su hermano o su "madre", si no de un bebé, de un niño chiquito que pudieron ver al disiparse la niebla. Éste tenía un gran parecido con Brick, incluso tenía su pequeña gorrita justo de su tamaño, pelo naranja, y esos ojos rojo sangre tan descriptibles de Brick. Verlo ahí los confundió y preocupó, no sabían qué hacer con él, ahora sí estaban en problemas. Se miraron confundidos y descendieron hacia él.

El niñito al verlos dejó de chuparse las manitas para sonreír y extender los brazos hacia ellos abriendo y cerrando las manos y levantando y bajando los pies sincronizada mente mientras lo veían reírse. Los dos se pararon enfrente de él y se le quedaron viendo. El niño no paraba de extender las manitas hacia ellos pero ellos no hacían caso, se inclinaron para verlo mejor y el niño intentó agarrarles los cabellos, pero aún le quedaba distancia y no pudo hacerlo.

-Butch- dijo Boomer sin cambiar de posición

-¿mh?- respondió sin moverse

-¡ACABAMOS DE CLONAR A BRICK!- gritó alarmado Boomer mientras se enderezaba y se revolvía el pelo con las manos y los ojos cerrados.

El pelinegro se sorprendió por la acción de su hermano pero cuando Boomer empezó a correr en círculos, a él le salió una venita y le dio un zape en la cabeza que lo tumbó al piso, con lo que él se calmó

-¡No seas cabeza hueca Boomer no pudimos haberlo clonado! ¡La máquina era para destruir a las mocosas no para aumentar los problemas duplicándolas!-

-¡Pero ahora es un bebé lo que tenemos enfrente! ¡¿Qué tal si la máquina era para hacer duplicas de ellas bebés para que el simio pudiera criarlas y así vencerlas?!-

¡No seas bruto, al simio se le da pésimo criar niños! y además ¡NO ES TAN LISTO! ¡No creo que eso se le haya ocurrido!-

-¡Pero aquí hay un bebé! ¡Y no está Brick! ¡¿Sugieres entonces que la máquina se haya llevado a Brick a otra dimensión donde es un bebé y nos haya traído al que está ahí?!

-¡Pues podría! ¡No sabemos lo que hacía!-

-¡Porque nos comimos los planos en el desayuno!-

-¡YA LO SÉ! ¡Ya deja de decir eso! ¡Teníamos hambre! ¡Y tú te los comiste también!-

-¡Ih! ¿Y si es una máquina del tiempo? ¿Y lo regresó a cuando era bebé?-

-Nosotros nunca tuvimos tres años cabeza de alcornoque- Mientras discutían, el bebé se había aburrido de jugar con sus pies, así que gateó hasta el pantalón de Boomer , y como todo un pequeño se puso a chupar el pantalón del Rowdy, éste al escuchar los sonidos volteó junto con su hermano azabache hacia abajo, encontrando la escenita que estaba dejando un charco de baba en sus pantalones, al ver esto el menor se alarmó y empezó a armar un escándalo total sacudiendo la pierna como si tuviera un bicho venenoso en ella al tiempo que gritaba aterrado: -¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!¡ME QUIERE COMER!, ¡ME QUIERE COMER! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! ¡Me quiere comer! ¡Me quiere comer! ¡Me está comiendo! ¡BUTCH AYÚDAMEEEEEEE!-

Butch podría estarse riendo por la escena que su hermano acababa de montar, pero estaba muy ocupado cargando al niño que su hermano había arrojado por los aires con una de sus melodramáticas patadas, quien tenía los ojos llorosos y sus manitas de vuelta a la boca.

-¡No te quiere comer tonto! El niño sólo estaba jugando, ¡Y a ver si tienes más cuidado! ¡Casi mandas al enclenque contra la pared!- dijo molesto el.

-Pero, me estaba comiendo- dijo en un sollozo el rubio de ojos azules

-¡Te estaba chupando!, además el niño no puede comerte porque a diferencia de tu cerebro, tu cuerpo no está hecho de papilla.-

El rubio infló los cachetes ante el ofensivo comentario y el azabache dejó al niño, quien se había resistido al llanto en el piso para poner sus manos en la cintura

-¿Y ahora Qué?- preguntó el pelinegro

-Bueno... ¿Por qué no vamos con Mojo?, él seguro sabe lo que hacía-

El pelinegro abrió los ojos y quitó su cara enojada

-Boomer, acabas de decir la primera idea buena que has dicho en toda tu vida.-

el ojos celestes repitió la acción de hace unos momentos pero el azabache se dio la vuelta antes de que este pudiera decir algo y se puso a caminar , el rubio fue detrás de él, pero antes de irse, se acordaron del bebé, pararon al mismo tiempo y lo voltearon a ver.

-¿Y qué hacemos con él?- preguntó el Rowdy peliamarillo.

El azabache sonrió maléficamente mientras miraba a su hermano, y antes de que se diera cuenta, el azabache ojiverde le empujó la cabeza y el rubio cayó cerca del bebé quien dejó de agarrar la maquinaria para tocarle la mareada cara.

-Tú cuidarás al infante mientras yo le pregunto a mamá que hacía ese rayo, de todas formas, eres pésimo ocultando cosas- dijo divertido el pelinegro.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-¿Qué hiciste con mi videojuego?-

Al rubio se le puso la cara blanca y empezó a hablar bajito e indeciso -Ah...yo...eh...lo puse en...¡ah está bien! ¡Ve tú!- Butch sonrió, era muy fácil convencer a su hermano con ese truco, aunque él sabía que lo había roto, pero no le importaba, ya le había dado su merecido.


	2. Chapter 2

En otro lado…

Era un día normal para las chicas súper poderosas, se habían levantado con un rico aire y el sol mañanero, y sólo cinco minutos después de levantarse habían tenido que detener a un monstruo que atacaba la ciudad. Tardaron un poco por lo cual se habían perdido la clase de matemáticas, lo cual había puesto de muy buen humor a Bellota, pero no tanto a Bombón puesto que se tuvo que disculpar con el maestro. Luego en el recreo Burbuja había encontrado unos gatitos y comenzó a encontrarles dueño. Bombón había pasado toda la tarde ayudándola y perdió parte de su clase también en convencer al director de que ellas no tenían pensado hacer dinero con los animales y sólo se trataba de una de las muchas buenas obras de Burbuja. Esto por supuesto no le hizo gracia ni a ella ni al profesor, con quien tuvo que discutir también convenciéndole de que no era nada grave y que ya se le pasaría a Burbuja cuando creciera, aunque en su mente , dudaba que ello pudiera llegar a pasar. Burbuja era demasiado buena para dejar de hacerlas, aún recordaba cuando soltó a todos los animales del zoológico para que fueran libres, luego de eso tuvieron una laaarga plática con su padre, quien al enterarse de quien liberó a los animales tuvo que escoger muy bien y cuidadosamente sus palabras para que la chica rubia de cinco años lo pudiera entender. A veces ser la líder la agobiaba, pero sonreía ante estos momentos porque sabía que tiempo después se reiría de ellos con sus hermanas. Se recostó en la cama algo cansada y empezó a relajarse cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono del alcalde (el de emergencias). Rápidamente se quitó el sueño y bajó volando a contestarlo.

-¿Hola?, sí ¿alcalde? Vamos para allá- El mismo cuento, pero si no se apuraban la ciudad quedaría destruida, así que voló apurada y decidida como siempre a informarle a sus hermanas para dirigirse a la batalla.

-*esto le encantará a bellota*- pensó rápidamente mientras volaba a su destino dejando tras de sí su clásica estela rosa.

En casa de Mojo...

Mojo trabajaba en un proyecto mientras leía el periódico, estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo. A tal punto que no se dio cuenta de la entrada de Butch al cuarto de donde estaba el niño (de donde estaba el mini Brick a en el que estaba Mojo. Llegó atrás del mono y sonrió cruzando se de brazos

-Hola mamá- dijo Butch alertando a su creador, quien se giró asustado cubriendo su proyecto. Ya le había pasado que se descuidaba y los niños se enteraban de su artefacto, luego se lo robaban y lo usaban para algo. Esa vez no pasaría, tenía que cubrirlo.

-¿Qué haces en el cuarto de Mojo?- preguntó desconfiado.

-Vinimos a preguntarte qué hacía tu máquina esa que está en el garash.- se escuchó una tercera voz que sorprendió a ambos.

Butch miró a Boomer entrar en el cuarto, no cambió su semblante, pero le preguntó con la mirada lo que necesitaba saber. Boomer sólo lo miró sonriente dejándole claro el mensaje "No podrás hacerlo sin mi ayuda" y con un giño le dijo "todo está bajo control, Lo tengo". El verde sólo le regresó la mirada a Mojo quien temía ser descubierto.

-Y bueno mamá, ¿qué hace?- Insistió Boomer.

-¿Para qué quieren saber los hijos de Mojo?- Preguntó él, aún desconfiado pero algo curioso.

-Sólo queremos saber qué hace ¿qué problema hay con eso?- Dijo al parecer desinteresado Butch.

-No parecen estar interesados.- dijo enderezándose, en eso Boomer vio que atrás de mojo había algo diferente.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo señalando la máquina con el dedo a punto de tocarla.

-¡No lo toques!- dijo alterado Mojo.

Butch se dio cuenta de esto y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su cara, se le había ocurrido un plan.

-¿No nos quieres decir eh? Boomer ¡atrápala!- dijo señalando a la máquina.

Boomer pasó por encima del mono para agarrar la máquina y salió corriendo, entre Boomer y Butch se fueron pasando la máquina como si fuera pelota para que Mojo no la alcanzara. Mientras, no sabían, que cierto niñito del mameluco gateaba fuera de la casa hacia la calle.

-¡Está bien se los diré! La máquina es para convertirlas en crías ¿de acuerdo?-

Butch y Boomer se miraron entre ellos y luego voltearon a ver al mono

-¿crías?- preguntó extrañado Butch

-¡Sí! ¿De acuerdo? ¡El plan de mojo era meterlas en una guardería gigante mientras Mojo destruía la ciudad una vez las hubiera convertido en unas mocosas!-

Los dos chicos se aterraron al punto que Butch soltó la máquina y mojo tuvo que lanzarse para atraparla antes de que cayera al piso

-¿Chiquillas?- preguntó estupefacto el pelinegro

-Sí, mocosas- asintió el mono.

-¿Cómo bebés?- decía pálido Boomer.

-Exactamente- volvió a concordar el mono.

-¿Sin conocimiento de quienes son ni nada?- siguió las preguntas Butch.

-Bueno, Mojo no sabe que es lo que el rayo podría borrar.- dijo tomando una pose pensadora -Eso depende mucho de los ajustes que Mojo le haga.- Concluyó levantando un dedo recalcando su aclaración

-Bueno...en caso de que pudieran recordar algo ¿qué sería?- dijo algo nervioso Boomer.

Mojo retomó su pose pensadora

-Bueno, Mojo supone que sería qué les gusta y sus humanos más cercanos- Terminó sonriente.

Los dos chicos se quedaron callados un momento compartiendo preocupaciones

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!- explotó Butch asustando a Mojo.

-Mojo creyó que así sería más fácil vencerlas- Dijo con posición defensiva

-¡¿Y qué tal si nos hubiera dado a nosotros!?-

-Entonces no habría problema porque Mojo es su mono más cercano- Explicó alegre -Además, Mojo podría regresarlos a la normalidad con una de las máquinas que Mojo acaba de inventar mis niños-

-¿CUÁL?- preguntaron al unísono echándosele casi encima.

-Bueno mojo no la ha probado pero supone que debería funcionar-

Los hermanos Rowdy ahora sí se sintieron perdidos, cuando mojo decía eso era seguro que la máquina iba a explotar, y no estaban dispuestos a volver un anciano a Brick sólo para probar un cacharro del mono. En eso Butch recordó que Boomer seguro había dejado sólo al bebé que ahora sabían con certeza era Brick. Sonrió, tomó a su hermano por el cuello y lo jaló para a ver dónde había quedado su otro hermano, sin embargo al llegar al cuarto donde lo habían dejado… él ya no estaba.

Brick ya había salido y cruzado la calle. De hecho, ya estaba en una avenida, mirando a todos lados hasta que vio una obra en construcción en la que estaban moviendo una gigantesca viga de metal. Una sonrisa malvada y traviesa se asomó en su rostro, un malvado plan para crear un escándalo se había formado en su cabeza puesto que..., un lado Rowdy, jamás se olvida.

De regreso con las chicas…

Ellas ya habían terminado con el monstruo e iban de regreso a su casa para descansar, cuando una alarma de auto llamó su atención. Descendieron y cuando pudieron ver bien, vieron un desorden total con los autos cerca de la nueva construcción. Y en ésta se veía un desastre gigante, como si una batidora gigante hubiera visitado el lugar: las máquinas de cemento se estaban derramando cubriendo todo con su contenido, los fierros estaban doblados, había gente prisionera en algún punto alto donde el lodo gris no los afectara, muchos bloques estaban caídos y/o rotos y a las máquinas el lodo les llegaba hasta la mitad de los neumáticos y lo peor o lo más preocupante de todo, fue que al acercarse más pudieron distinguir a un bebé ¡gateando sobre unas vigas a punto de caerse en el mar de cemento! Al darse cuenta de esto Bombón voló rápidamente hacia él y lo tomó en brazos. Empezó a formular un plan.

-Burbuja endereza las vigas y ayúdame con los ciudadanos, Bellota evita el flujo del cemento y saca la maquinaria, yo congelaré o encerraré cuanto cemento pueda y sacaré los ciudadanos del alcance de los bloques.-

Sus hermanas no esperaron más para ponerse en acción. Rápidamente acataron las órdenes de su hermana, quien cumplía sus acometidos con una mano puesto que llevaba a un niño en brazos, pero al final lograron poner a los ciudadanos a salvo y recobrar un poco de la construcción demolida. Los ciudadanos aplaudieron alegres a las chicas súper poderosas quienes habían salvado el día otra vez, y ellas estaban felices por eso claro. Pero a Brick no le hizo mucha gracia que la gente les aplaudiera por arreglar su desorden. Él quería que ese caos durara un rato, estaba perfectamente bien riéndose de los gritos de la gente y el ruido de las máquinas doblándose y rompiéndose y lo último que supo fue que alguien reparaba todo y eso no le gustaba. Empezó a enojarse al ver a la gente aplaudir y se removió un poco en los brazos de la chica que lo tenía cargado, pero no consiguió mucho. Entonces vio un mechón de pelo que el viento llevó al frente de su cara y otra nueva ideíta apareció en su mente. Bombón estaba muy contenta escuchando los aplausos de la gente cuando sintió un fuerte tirón de pelo que le hizo inclinarse hacia delante

-Ou, auch auch auch auch auch. Pequeño, suéltalo, mi cabello no es un juguete ¡auch! Y eso me duele, ¡auch!- Bombón intentaba alejar al pequeño de su cabello, pero él estaba firmemente agarrado, casi como si tuviera súper fuerza, sus hermanas la veían pero no sabían qué hacer y el pequeño divertido por su acción seguía jalando el cabello de la muchacha. Luego dio un tirón particularmente fuerte que hizo a la súper heroína dar tres vueltas completas en el aire. Ante esto, sus hermanas trataron de ayudarle, pero Bombón empezó a dar más vueltas y a pararse de momentos tratando de quitarse al niño, pero con cada estirón que daba se soltaba más pelo y el pequeñito agarrándolo conseguía enredarlo. Bombón empezó a moverse de un lado para otro sin saber qué hacer, el pelo ya le nublaba la vista y cuando soltaba al niño inmediatamente volvía a atraparlo por miedo a que se cayera, y aunque cuando lo agarraba, volaba alto intentando separarse al pequeño de la cabeza, no lo conseguía y las risas del niño la estaban haciendo realmente enojar. Bellota y Burbuja intentaban acercarse para ayudarla, pero cuando llegaban a un lado, su hermana ya se estaba moviendo hacia otro más, y así no podían alcanzarla pero seguían intentándolo detrás de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

En eso, en otro lado de la ciudad (pero muy cerca de ahí)

Butch y Boomer buscaban a Brick por todas partes, ya habían buscado literalmente hasta en las piedras pero no encontraban cosa alguna, estaban revisando debajo de los botes de basura hasta que escucharon un alboroto. Los dos pararon y pensaron lo mismo: "Brick". Fueron volando hacia ahí pero ocurre que cuando llegaron, encontraron una escena que todos los días no se ve. Una súper poderosa (la rosa más precisamente) parecía haber perdido el control de su centro de estabilidad y parecía estar elevando con otra cosa por los aires, una cosa pequeña y diminuta que no alcanzaron a ver, pero apenas y vieron una manchita roja los dos volvieron a pensar lo mismo un poco más alarmados y volaron hacia la rotunda y extraña escena que las ppg estaban armando.

Al darse cuenta de que la muchacha aumentaba de velocidad Butch se alarmó y voló directamente hacia un punto de intercesión en su trayectoria agarrando al pequeño mocoso que ahora representaba su hermano, pero éste al sentir las manos acercarse se agarró firmemente a la ropa de la ppg rosa aún, mientras su hermano lo jalaba. Butch jalaba y jalaba a su hermanito pero este no parecía ceder, y la rosadita esa no estaba haciendo mucho para ayudarle siguió jalando con todas sus fuerzas y agitando al niño, pero éste no se soltaba.

-Brick, ¡ya estuvo bueno! ¡Suelta tu tonto juguete para morder! ¡Luego te conseguiremos otro y te dejaremos hacer lo que quieras con este! si quieres babearle el cabello todo el día pues bien pero ahora con una... ¡Ya Suéltala!- tardó un poco pero al final consiguió que Brick la soltara, saliendo la súper poderosa volando en dirección opuesta a la de Butch, quien terminó en brazos de su hermano con el otro "hermanito en brazos". Las chicas fueron a detener la giratoria de su hermana y en cuanto se estabilizaron todas y encontraron el "Peligro" de esta situación, no dudaron en gritar: (bueno, ya sabemos quién grita las órdenes sin palabrerías aquí ¿no?, pero en fin, ella habla por todas, las tres):

-¡Ey ustedes dos!- dijo Bombón, los hermanos, que ahora estaban viendo a su pequeño hermanito para pensar qué hacer, voltearon al unísono (tercero pequeñín miniatura incluido) como era su costumbre al atender una llamada -¡Bajen a ése infante ahora mismo! dijo interpretando sus indicaciones con señas de dedo, los otros dos (que debería decir tres pero dos de ellos no vieron al tercero) se voltearon a ver entre ellos para luego dirigir una molesta y retadora mirada a las heroínas de la ciudad, quienes a la vez, no paraban de verlos atentas, pero acusadoramente, como si los estuvieran amenazando para no hacerle daño al bebé.

-¿Por qué lo haríamos? No eres nuestro jefe ni nada por el estilo- , en ése momento Bombón se percató de algo, miró para todos lados y todo estaba igual, pero faltaba una cosa -*¿dónde estaba el líder de la cachucha roja del equipo de los RRB?*- en eso volvió a mirar a los chicos que la estaban mirando, parecían decididos a no soltarlo

-Y ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Dónde está su líder, el de la cachucha roja de los RRB?- preguntó inquisitiva, sus hermanas miraron alrededor. Nop, en efecto el RRB rojo no estaba.

Las tres los voltearon a ver, y esta vez Bombón frunció el gesto

-¿Es que esto se trata de alguna técnica sulfuriosa?- preguntó muy a la defensiva.

Los RRB voltearon a verse preocupados, no sabían qué decirle, no eran genios pero tampoco eran bobos. Sabían que no debían decir demás, pero también sabían que si decían que sí, tendrían que pelear, y sin su líder y en minoría de número (sin mencionar que había que cuidar al crío de que no se los arrebaten) esa sería una pelea muy dura. Sin embargo, el hecho de que pudiesen quedar vulnerables y expuestos junto con su reputación no podía dejar camino a salida alguna en la que ellos no salieran perdiendo, así que decidieron pelear.

Como ya había dicho, con la minoría de número, sin la organización y cuidando al crío, la pelea se tornó difícil, Boomer contra Burbuja y Bellota cuando se podía, pero en su mayoría la verdecita más la rosada se le cargaban a Butch con cuanto podían para quitarle al niño. pero como si hubiera sido un jugador profesional de Futbol Americano que hubiera estado en el partido más importante de su vida para la nacional, hagan de cuenta (algo así pero con puños). Se las arreglaba para bloquear a ambas superpoderosas mientras cargaba al niño éste. En dado momento de la pelea, levantó al niño para evadir los puñetazos de Bombón mientras Boomer peleaba con Burbuja, quien lo estaba bloqueando para que no llegara a interferir con su hermano entre sus hermanas y el infante, pero Bellota intentó agarrarlo así que tuvo que bajarlo otra vez para ponerlo en frente de su estómago y poder lanzarle unos cuantos puños a ésta, pero cuando lo hizo Bombón le llegó de frente e intentó quitárselo, pero Butch blockeó sus manos con el brazo mientras que con el otro cargaba al pequeño y ahora apretado, sin mencionar preocupado por ser aplastado infante.

A Brick nunca le había gustado la idea de quedar aplastado entre dos gigantescas masas que le bloqueaban la vista del sol, y lo asfixiaban, así que en cuanto se dejó de ver el último rayito instantáneamente se agitó, y entonces...¡Boom!

-hmfmf ¡WaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAaaaaAAaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Uuu sí, Brick soltó un gritó taaaan fuerte, que Bombón y Butch se separaron en un instante tapándose los oídos con las manos que podían (hay que tener en cuenta que Butch carga a Brick con una). Bellota sólo se quedó viendo sorprendida de que un niño pudiera gritar tan fuerte, y Burbuja junto con Boomer pararon su pelea para ver que sucedía. En medio del arwende, Butch ya cansado de los gritos tan audibles de su ahora pequeño hermanito mayor le gritó con todos los pulmones que pudo (y miren que eso sí que es fuerte)

-¡Brick ya cállate que nos vas a dejar sordos a mí y a media ciudad!- pero el hermanito seguía así que dijo nuevamente y ya con más impaciencia -Ah ¡que te calles de una!- y ante esto, el pequeño se calló.

Brick no le gustaba que lo callaran, y menos cuando había empezado a llorar por una buena razón, bueno a gritar, él no lloraba (según él, ya veremos qué pasa después), cuando esos dos casi lo aplastan tuvo que hacer algo, y no iba a parar ahora sólo porque su hermano le decía. Además, quería seguir llorando, gritando, seguir hasta desquitarse, pero con el mal comportamiento de su hermano, y un miedo que no sabe de dónde sacó, decidió mejor quedarse callado.

-¡Oye!- oyó que reclamaba la superheroína.

La volteó a ver, ella estaba inclinada con las manos en las caderas y con una cara furtiva mirando hacia adelante, más bien, hacia Butch. Se le veía que estaba molesta, los demás sólo miraban la escena viendo lo que pasaba.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre gritarle a un niño que se calle? ¡Si se puso a llorar fue por algo! ¡No deberías regañarlo!-

Brick hizo un sonido molesto por respuesta, él hubiese corregido llorar por gritar, pero de igual forma le gustó cómo la chica lo defendió y se le encaró a su hermano. Sabía que era su hermano, igual que el otro, y sabía que esa chica ya la conocía, igual que a las otras dos. Lo sentía, pero sentía una conexión más intensa o cercana con la que lo acababa de defender. Y sí, todo eso lo sabía: que eran sus hermanos que el simio era algo así como su madre/macho que lo cuidaba a él y a sus hermanos, que a esas las conocía, que con la otra tenía una relación más cercana, bueno lo último lo sentía. También recordaba otras cosas, lo sabía, pero eran de esas que hasta que no las ves no las recuerdas bien, aunque las tengas en la punta de la lengua. Lo demás lo iba aprendiendo y/o reconociendo: que sus hermanos se llamaban Boomer y Butch. Que al otro le decían mamá y que era un inventor muy raro. Que sus hermanos hacían cosas divertidas que no estaban muy bien con él (si, sabía que era un él). Y que esas tipas raras que "arreglaban" todo les decían superheroínas y la gente las aclamaba. Y hasta ahora, que sus hermanos no querían que ellas se les acercaran. Ni a él ni a ellos, pero principalmente a él. Como que lo trataban de proteger cuando ellas se los querían quitar, estaba seguro que si lo quitaban de con sus hermanos lloraría, gritaría, aunque eso le sonó extraño, la extrañeza se fue en un instante. Pero en ese momento le había gustado que ella lo defendiera del terrible carácter de él. Quería seguir refugiándose en esa seguridad que se le hacía tan cálida y tan próxima, para a la cual aún le faltaba para llegar, y no se quería mover de ahí. Por eso se alegró cuando esa chica se acercó con ellos esta vez y quiso acercársele mucho más rápido de lo que ella estaba llegando, pero se detuvo aún muy lejos para alcanzarla, así que siguió escuchando la conversación que había entre ellos dos.

-Estaba haciendo mucho escándalo- dijo su hermano, mayor por lo que él podía ver, y aunque el otro también era mayor que él a su vista, era obvio que el otro era más chico que el que lo estaba cargando ahora, el otro era más...¿alarmado? Algo parecido, suponía. Debía ser.

-¡Esa no es justificación! ¡Es un niño! ¿Que no ves?-

-gmhjhnm- su hermano hizo un sonido de incomodidad y disgusto

-Y ahora que lo recuerdo ¿por qué tanta obstinación en tenerlo?, él no es ni tuyo ni nada tuyo tampoco ¿Por qué te enfocas en retenerlo tanto sólo para molestar?- preguntaba Bombón aún molesta y decidida a que le respondieran.

Pero en ese momento intervino Bellota, que hasta ahora había estado demasiado callada pensando. Y ahora Bombón había dado justo en el clavo o la pista para darle la respuesta, que se presentó tan clara en su mente que no cabía en la sorpresa y como no paraba de asombrarse, hacía todo más lento pero con la cara más resuelta y sorprendida.

-¡Oye Butch!- llamó la chica vestida de verde.

Ambos discusores la voltearon a ver mientras el niñito seguía viendo a la chica.

-¿Te escuche llamar Brick a ése bebé?-


	4. Chapter 4

Bombón se sorprendió ante tal revelación y ahora más dispuesta a observar volteó hacia donde estaba el bebé y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo idéntico que era el pequeño a Brick. Y por sobre todo, de la pequeña gorrita hecha a la medida que traía en su cabeza, tan característica de Brick, y en esos dos ojitos rojos que ahora estaban con tanta curiosidad observándola. De la sorpresa que le dio tembló ligeramente y luego, en ese mismo momento recordó que los ciudadanos seguían ahí abajo viéndolos.

-Ciudadanos de Townsville/Saltadilla- empezó.

Butch iba a irse pero Bellota adivinó sus planes y se le interpuso en el camino, mientras Burbuja se le acercó a Boomer, más por curiosidad que para detenerlo. Boomer al darse cuenta de ello se alejó un poco y ella se detuvo, entendiendo la situación. Si ella se acercaba más armaría un alboroto, era mejor quedarse, él no escaparía. Mientras tanto, Bellota tenía a Butch en frente y no lo dejaba ir. Él comenzaba a sentirse acorralado y eso no le gustaba, ante la verde tenía como instinto principalmente defenderse y atacar, pero ahora con su hermanito en brazos no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Si comenzaban otra vez la pelea volverían a quedar perdiendo. Frunció el ceño y enseño los dientes en una mueca de disgusto y frustración

-*rayos*- pensó. Sin otra cosa qué hacer se quedó ahí.

Bombón siguió hablando

-queremos informarles que todo está bajo control y les pedimos amablemente que por favor regresen a sus actividades, nosotros nos encargaremos-

Los ciudadanos en realidad no tenían gana de irse, pero ante la insinuación de la superheroína, no había mucho que pudieran hacer. Volviendo hacia el problema que tenía ahora planteado, Bombón se dio la vuelta para lograr atender el asunto.

-Bueno creo que ahora es el momento de la tan esperada explicación para todo esto- dijo decidida con los brazos cruzados.

Pero Butch respondió a la defensiva enérgicamente.

-¡Yo no tengo que explicarte nada!- dijo poniendo a Brick atrás protectora, y conservadoramente -¡y Boomer tampoco, así que ya dije!- añadió aún molesto señalando a su hermano antes de que pudieran decir nada.

Hubo un corto silencio y luego Bellota se dispuso a hablar, frunciendo el ceño reclamó la atención con su potente voz y dijo al momento en el que todos se ponían un poco más a la defensiva y alerta, por si acaso

-A ver tú, gigantesca aceituna verde con pinta de ganas de ser negra, utiliza ese cerebro de pasa fosilizada que tienes en la cabezota y piensa un poco, ¿quieres explicárnoslo ahora y librarte de la problemática en la perseguida, o quieres que nosotras intentemos averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta y que de paso metamos a la policía? ¡¿eh?h!?, ¿en qué situación te quieres mostrar piernas de queratina?-

-¿queratina?, ¿por qué queratina?- en ese momento a Bellota parecieron prendérsele los ojos y ponérsele los dientes en punta e incendiársele al rededor mientras a Butch le crecía una gotita y en su cara se reflejaba una ligera muestra de miedo y de preocupación (mirada demoniaca de risa, para los que no la conocen).

-¡Sí! Queratina porque si no piensas por el bien de esa criatura te las voy a arrancar así de fácil como me corto las uñas desgarrándomelas con los dientes!-

A Brick también le dio algo de miedo y se escondió y aferró más a la playera de su hermano en la parte de atrás, pero Butch aún tenía el lado necio y defensivo activo, así que cubrió todavía más a su hermano y dijo retadoramente (pero aun visiblemente nervioso)

-¿Y si no qué?-

A Bellota se le activó el nivel de ataque y respondió todavía más enojada (pero para estas alturas ya era el nivel en el que están tan concentrados en pelear con el otro que no les da miedo ni están muy atentos a los demás)

-¿Es que no me escuchaste radiografía viviente?- (haciendo honor a mi padre con esta oración jeje)

-*Oh o*- Boomer suspiró.

A Butch no le gustaba que le dijeran esquelético, si bien se sentía orgulloso de no estar gordo, quería que la gente lo atribuyera a su fuerza o a algún don sobrenatural de sus poderes. Bellota acababa de darle un martillazo al delicado muro que impedía que Butch entrara en su zona de insultos y peleas sin descanso. No tardarían mucho en que él hiciera lo mismo por Bellota, y así empezaría una pelea interminable hasta que los separaran o se cansaran, y para eso no tenían tiempo.

A Butch le tomó sólo un segundo pensar en un insulto de regreso, sintiéndose feliz de ser un Rowdy.

-Siento decirte querida, que sólo soy radiografía en comparación de las vacas verdes que vuelan, como tú.-

Yyyyyyyy sí. Ahí iba el martillazo de regreso, Boomer negó con la cabeza y voló hacia atrás de su hermano evadiendo a la súper heroína azul para que no se diera cuenta.

Bombón y Burbuja estaban tan concentradas en la pelea de su hermana contra el Rowdy verde, que ninguna se dio cuenta cuando el hermano azul voló hacia atrás de su hermano hasta que lo vieron ahí. Ambas estaban tan sorprendidas que voltearon a ver el espacio donde antes estaba, notificándose y cerciorandose que él no estaba ahí, ya no. Boomer le quitó a Butch a Brick de los brazos, éste ni siquiera se dio cuenta y ni él ni Bellota (quien tampoco se había dado cuenta) entonces Boomer empezó a volar lo más rápido que pudo lejos de ahí, y las súper heroínas restantes (alarmadas por ese asunto) se pusieron a volar tan rápido como pudieron a la saga de éste. Boomer empezó a volar en diferentes direcciones y después de un rato los verdes no tardaron en darse cuenta y se les unieron. Después de un rato llegó el momento en que empezaron los pases de bebé, y Brick pareció más inflable en manos de niñitos que bebé en manos de superhumanos adolescentes. Aún con eso de un momento a otro cuando Boomer agarró a su hermano gritó ya desesperado -¡Aaaaaaaalllllllllllllltttttttttttttttttttooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-.

Brick no entendía que pasaba y a cada rato se confundía más, hasta que su hermano gritó con una voz tan grande que se sintió como si fuera un saco lleno de agua vibrando. En ese momento todo se detuvo y todos miraron a su hermano

-Ahhh, ¡está bien! Les diremos lo que pasa, pero más les vale no decir nada o les daremos créditos en nuestra próxima obra de destrucción ¿entendido?-

Butch se sorprendió de lo inteligente que estaba siendo su hermano ese día, tendría que buscar una cámara de video para documentar el grandioso suceso rápido.

-¡Suéltalo de una vez mocoso que no nos das miedo ni de lavandería.- dijo fastidiada Bellota (ni a Butch ni a ella les gustan los días de limpieza o la hora de bañarse)

Boomer se le acercó a la cara y le dijo serio

-¿Quién tiene la reputación que perder aquí?-

Bellota se sorprendió y Butch se asombró de su hermano, sintiendo un ligero orgullo por lo que estaba haciendo, pero en seguida lo sintió, empezó a sentir una diminuta cosa que no le agradaba, algo que le decía que no quería que su hermano y la verde se acercaran más, y en seguida pensó enojado

-*esa es mi súper heroína, Yo debería estar gritándole*- , y una vos muy pequeñita que apenas notó dijo -*sólo Yo puedo hacerlo*-, pero en seguida dejó eso de lado y siguió sintiéndose orgulloso de su hermano, y en ligera medida también sorprendido.

Resignada, Bellota hizo un sonido frustrado y retrocedió, las otras dos, hallándose en la misma situación que su hermana se vieron obligadas a escuchar, aunque como ya sabemos una de ellas lo hacía con menos resignación que las demás. Así que curiosa, se puso atenta, y escuchó. Boomer se enderezó y dijo con una voz perfectamente audible pero tampoco alta.

-Bueno, verán, hoy en la mañana, el simio loco ese no nos alimentó, como es de costumbre.- Butch se puso nervioso por lo que no quería que dijera su hermano, pero al ver sus sospechas corroboradas, todo el orgullo, se le perdió de vista.

-Y como nos daba flojera salir a robar a la ciudad de nuevo, y queríamos darle una lección, lo que hicimos fue comernos sus planos.-

Las chicas se sorprendieron, y pensaron que había que ser muy tonto para comer planos de desayuno por venganza, una razón más para agregar a la lista de por qué eran los Rowdy tan tontos.

Butch pensó lo mismo que ellas (más bien pensó que lo estarían pensando). Y eso fue lo que hizo que se diera una palmada en la frente mentalmente aludiendo a su hermano tal acción, pero por fuera sólo frunció el ceño. Sin embargo, la chica verde lo conocía bien, y al ver eso no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Cosa que él notó, y eso enfureció más al chico.

Sin embargo se distrajo, pues Boomer, ajeno a la conversación muda, había continuado hablando para terminar la explicación.

-Entonces cuando el rayo explotó Brick estaba cerca, y le afectó a él. Y cuando intentamos preguntarle a Mojo el sólo supo responder que no sabía cómo resultaría, y si dice eso es porque SEGURA-MENTE Va a explotar su máquina traga monedas deforme. Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que no teníamos a Brick con nosotros y corrimos pero ya se había ido. De veras, no tengo ni idea de cómo se movió tan rápido. Pero bueno, salimos a la ciudad, oímos escándalo, vinimos, llegamos viendo la escena de la voltereta pelirroja-zanahoria con ustedes dos detrás de ella, intervenimos y, bueno, el resto ya lo saben.-

Las tres súper poderosas se hallaban ahora en frente de él en su clásica formación al presentarse. La peli-naranja tenía una venita sobresaltándose en su cabeza, pues el comentario que había hecho el rubio de la voltereta pelirroja-zanahoria no le había hecho mucha gracia, pero decidió perdonársela, el muy inteligente ni siquiera había notado su enojo. Burbuja había quedado con cara de niña a la que le leen un cuento de fantasía con el príncipe azul más sobresaliente que se pudieran haber encontrado. Estaba ilusionada por el hecho de que Boomer les hubiera contado toda la verdad de corrido sin titubear, y confiando en ellas. Y en ése momento se le ocurrió la brillante idea que Bombón ya había tenido y ahora la tenía en la cabeza planeando decírselas.


	5. Chapter 5

-*Esto no le va a gustar a Bellota*- pensó mirando a su hermana verde. -*Ni a Butch*- pensó ahora dirigiendo su mirada al verde peleonero que estaba enfrente de ella y sus hermanas. Tomó aire y suspiró preparándose para decir lo que venía

-Bueno, pues es evidente que vamos a tener que llevar a ese Rowdy Ruff Boy a que lo revise el profesor, así que entrégamelo por favor- dijo Bombón.

Todos la voltearon a ver con esto, menos Burbuja, que seguía con su cara de ilusionada. Bellota se volvió después a mirar a Butch. Ya se lo esperaba de igual forma. Butch por su parte se puso muy enojado, si bien sabía que tenían que llevarlo con un experto, y descalificando al mono, el profesor era sin lugar a dudas la mejor opción, pero no iba a dejar así como así que las súper piojopoderosas se llevaran a su hermano para hacerle un montón de cosas raras. No se fiaba de ellas ni un poco, y no iba a permitir que lo acercaran al loco ese así como así. Boomer se puso nervioso y desconfiado, no le gustó la forma tan autoritaria de pedirle a su hermano así que cuando ella se acercó para tomarlo, él retrocedió y envolvió protectoramente a su hermanito con los brazos. Al ver esto, Burbuja se vio algo más desanimada, aún no confiaban del todo en ellas, suspiró. Pero bueno ¿qué se le podía hacer?, ella tampoco confiaría así como así a su hermana si estuvieran en la situación contraria. Así que lentamente se acercó flotando mientras su hermana comenzaba a exigir a Boomer que le diera a Brick con la mirada. Los verdes ya se estaban acercando, y eso sólo podía significar que estaban esperando la ocasión para pelear. Podía verlo en sus miradas retadoras y divertidas/o emocionadas, ellos iban a pelear a la menor excusa. Bombón tampoco estaba ayudando demás, ahora estaba metida en su papel de líder súperheroína , y cuando estaba en ese modo (por más irritante que fuera según Bellota) no era fácil sacarla de ahí. Entonces pasó que cuando Bombón intentó acercarse más, Butch voló a una súper velocidad desconocida y se interpuso entre Bombón y sus dos hermanos, así como estaban realmente parecía ser el más grande y fuerte de los tres, aumentó su velocidad de levitación y se acercó más.

En el momento en que Bombón había intentado tocar a su hermano, él había perdido de vista ya a Bellota y sacando una velocidad que ni sabía que tenía, sacó fuerzas del bolsillo y se interpuso entre la súper rosadita y sus dos hermanos, tomando la mano que había intentado tomar a su hermano, y luego enderezándose a manera de barrera se sintió más grande de lo que era en realidad, y por mucho se sintió más impenetrable que nunca. Y aunque sin notarlo, con una sola debilidad flotando a unos 40º de su campo recto de visión.

Bellota no sabía si era alucinación lo que veía o Butch se había hecho más grande y musculoso al interponerse entre su hermana y sus hermanos, pero decidió ir a intervenir. Si alguien podía hacerlo, estaba segura de que la mejor opción de las tres sería ella.

Brick se sentía extraño y atrapado, primero todo tranquilidad y luego, de un momento a otro, bam, sentimiento de que sus hermanos lo protegen y están a la defensiva total otra vez ahí. Ahora todo era un poco nervios, sentía que lo iban a apachurrar otra vez y eso lo hizo sentirse agüitado (con ganas de gritar). Pero sinceramente, le había parecido extraña la actitud de la rosa, era como si a ella le urgiera tenerlo a él en sus brazos. Él sabía que estaba preocupada, podía sentirlo. De repente, empezó a sentir algo extraño, una cosa que nunca había sentido, era un extraño sentimiento que le hacía querer estar con ella en sus brazos y que dejara de sentirse mal, pero a la vez sentía que no se quería alejar de sus hermanos si ellos decían que no lo querían dejar con ella. Su preocupación empeoró, él lo sentía, y ahora venían más cosas, se encogió en los brazos de su hermano un poco. No quería que pensaran además que ella lo estaba asustando, sólo...quería prepararse por lo que venía.

Bombón se molestó con más fuerza y ahora su carácter era de mando.

-¡Suéltame! ¿Por qué no me dejas agarrarlo?-

-¡No voy a permitir que una mocosa enfermiza fanática de la ciencia y los experimentos con seres vivos le ponga las manos encima a mi hermano! ¡¿Me entendiste?!-

Bombón se sintió severamente ofendida, que fuera la que planeaba los ataques no significaba que fuera una cerebrito maniaca por la ciencia y además tan loca y descorazonada o despiadada como para hacer experimentos en seres vivos mucho menos en animales y niños tan pequeños como ese. Se puso de color tomate de la pura furia. En ese momento, mientras Butch hacía de barrera contra la rosa Boomer se percató de que Burbuja había llegado por detrás con gran sigilo para ponerse junto a él, levitando amistosamente. El nervio se le pasó en un instante y gracias a su sonrisa comprendió que todo estaba bien. Bellota se detuvo de su camino hacia allá para ver la escena, un tanto sorprendida de su hermana. Así que mientas el verde y la rosa hablaban (discutían realmente) ellos dos empezaron a hablar con toda la confianza del mundo. Bueno casi, sólo con más tranquilidad, pues él aún desconfiaba, pero sabía que de las tres, ella era la más confiable, para ellos a escoger al menos. Ella habló con dulzura y paciencia

-Necesitamos llevarlo con el profesor para que él nos diga qué hacer con él.- la dulce voz de Burbuja en la conversación con Boomer atrajo la atención de todos hacía allá. Él se mostró dubitativo, pero luego habló

-Nosotros de un inicio pensábamos en que necesitaríamos la ayuda de su profesor, pero sabemos que no es buena idea dejar a un Ruff atado en manos de las súper poderosas-

-Bueno ¿y entonces por qué no vienen todos al laboratorio del profesor?-

-¿para qué nos encierren a todos? No gracias.- hablaba Butch molesto.

-Pero de igual forma tienen que dejarnos al minirojas, el profesor es el único que puede analizarlo y decirnos qué hacer para revertirlo, a no ser claro que estén contando con el cerebro de banana. Mencionó Bellota.

Los Rowdys se miraron (otra vez dos de ellos no se percataron de que el tercero se incluía) y luego las voltearon a ver, Boomer observando, Butch pensativo, y el tercero no incluido con la mirada curiosa por saber lo que pasaría. Butch se le acercó aún pensando a la súper poderosa rubia y después de analizarla un segundo tomó a su hermanotito (sí, ya cambió) de los brazos de su otro hermano que iba detrás de él, y se lo tendió frente a ella, ella se sorprendió mucho ante la acción y sus hermanas también se sorprendieron.

-Ya que tengo que escoger, tú eres la menos posible traidora aquí. Te lo dejo y más vale que te encargues de que no le toquen ni un pelo esos aparatejos raros o toda la ciudad arderá en llamas ¿me entendiste? Tu casa no será la excepción- ella tomó al bebé en brazos y lo miró alegre e intimidada a la vez. Aunque sabía que Bellota la protegería, Butch no dejaba de dar miedo a su manera.

Cuando se calmaron las cosas y su hermano lo dio en brazos a la súper poderosa se confundió un momento, pero ese sentimiento de relajación lo volvió a invadir y al instante siguiente su mente lo estaba llevando a los brazos de la súper cosa rosa, así que intentó acercarse a ella, cada vez con más resistencia, lo cual al parecer la cosa azul logró detectar pues en cuanto lo volteó a ver se lo pasó a ella, él se sintió más tranquilo y ya con sueño se acomodó agarrado de lo que pudo y cerró los ojos.

Butch casi se les encima cuando vio que pasaban a su hermano de brazos, suerte que Bellota estaba ahí para impedírselo, Boomer por su parte se puso pálido, y al ver su expresión, Burbuja no pudo evitar reír, aunque fuera por lo bajo. Risa silenciada a los menos de tres segundos, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo Butch la acechaba.

-¡¿PEro QUÉ HACes?!- Butch estaba furioso.

Ella se puso seria y contestó tranquila pero firme.

-Es mejor que esté tranquilo en lo que lo llevamos con el profesor, no querremos que arme otro desastre.- trataba de excusarse Burbuja.

Butch se imaginó la escena de Brick haciendo alboroto, y aunque no le sonó divertida, tampoco le sonó nada mal.

-Y es obvio que se lleva mejor con Bombón, él quería estar más cerca de ella. Estar con ella en sus brazos lo puso tranquilo ¿es que no lo ves?-preguntó señalando con el dedo a su hermana, quien ahora se encontraba sin saber qué hacer con el niño aferrado a la playera y en lo que parecía, dormido.

Butch se tranquilizó al instante a ver a su hermano tan tranquilo como estaba, confiaba en Brick, aunque ahora fuera una mini rara cosa que ni hablar sabía. Claro que de eso a Boomer, no había gran diferencia. Boomer por su parte recobró el color natural y el habla, que ni sabía que había perdido hasta que la volvió a recuperar.

-Bueno, como sea, nosotros no vamos, no nos gustaría estar con el nerd loco, ése.-

En ese momento los comentarios empezaron a hartarle a Bellota.

-¿Disculpa? Pero ése nerd loco fue quien nos creó.-

-Sí, por eso loco ¿A quién se le ocurre construir unas criaturas tan detestables y horrendas como ustedes?- comentó Boomer.

Bellota hizo una mueca disgustada e irritada, iba a atacar pero sus hermanas la detuvieron.

-Bueno, como sea alguien tiene que distraer al simio loco para que no se dé cuenta de que Brick no está.-

-Uuuy ¿Aun viviendo con maaami?- Se burló Bellota

-Síii ¿y tú con paaapi?- Dijo Butch preguntando con la misma voz burlona.

Pero apenas terminó de decir esta frase sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago cuya autora vestida de verde aún sonreía mientras le decía:

-Justamente-

Las chicas se fueron volando con Brick en brazos hacia el laboratorio con el profesor, y los chicos mientras tanto se quedaron un rato ahí flotando, Butch recuperándose del golpe y Boomer ahí sólo observando la escena con una mano apoyada cerca de su boca, esperando a que él se recuperara por completo. Cuando Butch pudo enderezarse bien dedicó una mirada de furia adolorida hacia dónde se habían ido las súper tontas con su hermano, y con todo el orgullo cargado en sus mejillas dijo

-Vámonos- a su hermano antes de irse de ahí dejando su clásica estela verde oscuro detrás de sí. Boomer lo siguió en un segundo y ambos se dirigieron a casa de Mojo.


	6. Chapter 6

Sin embargo lo que nadie sabía ni se habían percatado, es que en una esquina obscura y escondida, estacionada atrás del edificio, una limosina aguardaba en silencio, y su siniestra dueña adinerada sonreía malévolamente, con un nuevo y retorcido plan trazado en su mente

Las chicas acababan de llegar a la casa y empezaron a buscar al profesor.

Bom –ProfesOor-

Bur –Profesóóóór-

Bello –Profesooor-

-¿Si niñas?- dijo el profesor asomándose para luego bajar la vista al notar que Bombón llevaba algo cargando en brazos.

Bom –Profesor necesitamos que nos ayude con una situación algo complicada ¿está usted libre?-

-Seguro Bombón pero ¿qué clase de situación tan complicada es esa?- decía el profesor con la vista tan fija y anonada hacia el bebé como desde que entró. El bebé por otro lado se había despertado en el camino como a unos segundos de aterrizar. Le tomó tres segundos molestarse porque lo llevaran a esa casa y otros dos molestarse todavía más por tener a ese sujeto en frente. –Uno de los experimentos de Mojo salió mal y ahora este Rowdy se volvió un bebé muy pequeñito.-

-Ah, sí Bombón eso es lo que veo. Pero ¿por qué lo trajeron… así…?- dijo el profesor señalándolo aún con la vista fija en él.

El niñito ya había empezado a removerse queriendo salir del campo de vista de ese sujeto que tenía en frente. Le daba curiosidad, pero no le agradaba, así que no quería mantenerse en su campo visual por mucho tiempo.

–No teníamos ningún carrito, y los otros Rowdys no quisieron venir.

–Jm, esto se me hace…bastante peculiar.- Dijo comenzando a analizarlo.

El bebé lo seguía con la mirada y no quitaba su ceño fruncido. Incluso se estaba apoyando con una de sus manitas para estar más estable.

-¿Ocurre algo profesor?-

-Nooo, nada Bombón. Es sólo que se me hace bastante increíble el proceso de transferencia de bla bla bla bla bla, que utilizó Mojo para revertir la oxidación y el estiramiento de las células bla bla bla bla. Vaya ese mono pero sí que es bastante listo, es una lástima que sea un monito malvado.- dijo muy alegre y científico el profesor.

Las niñas se quedaron sin entender dos tercios de lo que dijo pero igual debían continuar.

-Ah… sí Profesor. Sólo queríamos saber si usted podía revertirlo.- dijo Bombón extendiéndole el pequeñín, que aún molesto, no dudó en salpicarle un montón de baba por la cercanía ahora impuesta entre ellos

–Oi ¡Pero… qué bebé tan maleducado!- Dijo el profesor recalcando cada sílaba como lo hacía siempre.

Bombón alejó al niño de su cara y dijo muy alarmada

-¡Lo siento Profesor!- Y pasó a luego decirle al pequeño Rowdy -¡No hagas eso! Eso es de malos modales.- Brick se había divertido con el escándalo, pero otra vez la rosa le había detenido la diversión. No le gustó cómo le habló ella y se decidió a continuar con las cosas que le gustaban, así que decidió volar.

Bombón no tenía problemas para sujetar a ningún bebé, ni siquiera si este era un dragón-monstruo vestido de humano o si era un Rowdy, pero más acostumbrada a ver a los bebés como criaturas frágiles que a veces es mejor ni tocar ni respirar demasiado cerca. Por seguro no esperaba semejante jalón por parte de la miniatura que no medía más de un costal de papas grandes. Inmediatamente lo sujetó más fuerte pero al parecer se le pasó la mano porque el bebé gritó aparentemente de dolor pues puso una carita que apuntaba a ello. Inmediatamente lo soltó pero el bebé casi se le escapa de las manos y tuvo que brincar un poco para volverlo a sostener, esta vez midiendo su fuerza. Los de más a su alrededor no sabían qué hacer, ya se acercaban ya se alejaban del extraño dúo de colorados, pues no sabían si acercarse a agarrar al niño o alejarse para no hacerle daño. El momento oportuno vino cuando Bombón por fin quedó estable intentando sostenerlo. Todos se acercaron a bajarlo de su flote y se esforzaron por hacer que no se zafara sin hacer demasiada presión, pero a el Rowdy no le gustó que lo bajaran, y mucho menos que lo sostuvieran y con motivo de soltarse empezó a forcejear.

–Profesor ¿no tiene algo para contenerlo? ¿O algo así?- Preguntó Bellota

–Puede ser que pueda crearle algo pero necesito algo de tiempo ¿creen que podrán cuidarlo tiempo suficiente para que termine algo estable niñas?-

-Claro que sí profesor- Dijo Bombón tan resuelta como siempre

-Podemos ponerle algo de disciplina- dijo ya arremangándose Bellota.

En eso Burbuja agarró al pequeño y lo alejó rápidamente de Bellota con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No vamos a hacerle daño! Prometimos que lo trataríamos bien.-

-Unos modales a un Rowdy le servirían mucho a toda Townsville/Saltadilla-

Esto puso a pensar a Bombón. -*Unos modales a un Rowdy…*- y a burbuja.

–Tal vez… Pero a sus hermanos no les gustaría nada-

-¡Me has convencido Burbuja! ¡Vamos a enseñarle modales al rojito así nos tome toooodo el día!-

-No me parece una mala idea.- dijo Bombón aún pensativa.

–Podríamos hacer este lugar mucho mejor si le enseñamos a el líder de esos tres algunos modales. Los primeros años aprenden cosas que se les quedan grabadas toda la vida, y el Profesor nos dijo que nos encargáramos de él en lo que terminaba la máquina. No tenemos nada que perder.-

-¡A Townsville/Saltadilla le haría muy bien un súper villano amable!- dijo ya animada Burbuja.

–Muy bien ¡entonces empecemos con las lecciones!- dijo Bellota casi tragándoselo con la mirada. Brick mientras tanto había escuchado todo sin entender de lo que hablaban, pero algo en el ambiente no le gustaba nada. Y la mirada de esa chica tampoco.

-Muy bien, la última vez que tuvimos a un bebé aquí le dimos de comer-

-Bombón yo creo que primero hay que enseñarle cómo quedarse quieto-, dijo Bellota con los brazos aún extendidos y ya un poco cansados pues llevaban como diez minutos sujetando al convicto miniatura, y ya se le estaban durmiendo los brazos de no moverlos, con fuerza.

-¿Y si hacemos algo que le guste?- Sugirió tan alegre e inocente como siempre Burbuja.

-¿Robar? No gracias Burbuja, no quiero ir a la cárcel para que me cataloguen con estos de criminalista.-

-*Sigue molesta por lo de Ace*- pensaron sus hermanas.

-¡Eso es! Hay que enseñarle a jugar a otra cosa, una que sea legal y donde no tenga cómo lastimar a otros.-

-Eso va a ser difícil Bombón, e insisto en que primero hay que hacer que se quede quieto-

-No seas tan dura con ellos Bellota. Tal vez Mojo así les enseñó a jugar.-

-Bueno tal vez con algo de comida se quede quieto.

Bellota trae leche o algo blando que él pueda comer.-

-Pues sostenlo tú.- le respondió pasándole al pequeño sin pensarlo, aliviada de que le quitaran al pequeño de las manos.

-Pero Bello…- Bombón no alcanzó a responderle porque el pequeño mini-Rowdy ya estaba en sus brazos y por tanto… con su cabello sujetado una vez más.

Para su fortuna el bebé se complació esta vez con agarrar sólo las puntas y agitar sus brazos como si sus cabellos fueran la pluma mágica del mundo, entre brincando y riendo estuvo el pequeño contento un rato en el que bombón soltó un suspiro de alivio. …Para su no-fortuna, el entretenimiento no le duró mucho y Bombón empezó a darle volteretas otra vez, hasta que Bombón se hartó y pisando fuerte usó su visión de rayos láser para cortar su cabello y dejar al bebé en frente de ella, dispuesta a no quedarse de trompo toda la tarde. Esto sorprendió al Brick, quien se quedó unos cuantos segundos con ojos abiertos y movimientos muy escasos viendo a la líder. En eso una discusión llamó la atención de ambos. Y es que Burbuja y Bellota regresaban de la cocina con dos frascos de contenido blanco entre forcejeando, compitiendo, avanzando y discutiendo.

-Burbuja ¡No!, este es un bebé humano, de suerte que el bebé dragón podía comer hamburguesas, ¡a este le podría hacer daño!-

-Pero vaaamos Bellota ¡estoy segura de que a los Rowdys les encantan las hamburguesas!-

-¡Este es un Rowdy pequeño Burbuja! Los pequeños necesitan cuidados especiales ¡Es como si tú le dieras semillas de girasol a una serpiente bebé! No se las podría comer ni aunque quisiera, ¡Y le podría hacer daño! ¿No ves que ya de por sí son inestables?-

Burbuja pareció pensárselo por un segundo pero luego volvió a animarse y respondió alegre

-¡Estoy segura de que si lo prueba le va a encantar! Deja que lo pruebe ¿Síííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííííí?- Para ese momento ya ambas habían llegado a donde Bombón y el pequeño mini rojas, y les bastó con voltear a ver para cargarse un tono un tanto más pálido en la cara acompañado de unos ojos bien abiertos que reflejaban su sorpresa al ver el peculiar escenario que su hermana les tenía preparado al llegar.

Se quedaron unos segundos calladas en lo que procesaban la imagen, para al momento siguiente que Bellota rompiera el silencio armando con su voz la pregunta que flotaba en el aire, claramente, usando su estilo propio:

-Bombón…¿Por qué es que tu cabello parece una chimenea?, Si sólo nos fuimos como siete minutos y tu cabello ya parece zanahoria rostizada y mal partida. –

-¡Deja de decir eso Bellota! ¡Mi cabello no tiene nada de malo, Y ya traigan el biberón de una buena vez!- dijo ya irritada la líder ppg. Inmediatamente le acercaron los dos biberones, ella tomó el de burbuja ya que fue el que le llegó primero a la mano, y se lo dio a el pequeño Brick dejándolo en el suelo para luego dirigirse a su cuarto a reparar en la medida de lo posible su (ya notado) mal arreglo de cabello.

Bellota decidió dejar el otro biberón en el suelo al lado del niño entretanto las otras dos ppg se discutían con la mirada el qué hacer con respecto a su hermana, descuidando así un segundo, Un segundo al pequeño que ahora detrás de ellas había comenzado a chupar el contenido del biberón que tenía en manos, el sabor se le hizo familiar, pero en ese momento no se le antojaba, así que lo tiró para luego agarrar el que tenía detrás suyo y probar el contenido. El sabor se le hizo diferente pero delicioso, y en pocos segundos decidió que no se separaría el sabor de la boca. Al instante después de eso comenzó a aburrirse y observó a su alrededor para ver con qué se podría entretener en lo que pasaba el rato, encontrándose así el antiguo biberón que había tenido en las manos y una pequeña sonrisa se formuló en su pequeña cara de delincuencia kindergardeana. Tomó el biberón que tenía en frente sin soltar el otro con sus dientes, lo destapó con la mayor facilidad de un solo tirón, y a continuación comenzó a regar el contenido cual confeti en las fiestas. Burbuja y Bellota se dieron cuenta cuando fueron salpicadas por el misterioso líquido del problema. Le habían dado un gran biberón por lo que consiguió que casi todo su pequeño traje y de paso la alfombra, y ¿por qué no? De paso también las playeras de las dos súper chicas que habían ido a intentar impedir el ya casi terminado desastre que se había formado en su pequeño descuido remojadas, todo con esa extraña "hamburguesa" que Burbuja tenía para los bebés que llegaban tan esporádica e inesperadamente a la casa de las súper-poderosas. El pequeño delincuente-criminal juvenil ahora agitaba feliz la botella vacía mientras reía casi como burlándose de las dos ahora mojadas chicas que estaban en frente de él a punto de reaccionar cada quien a su estilo propio.

Brick estaba súper contento después de derramar la leche y no sabía por qué, pero las caras de esas chicas después de haberlas mojado sólo le daban más risa. No pudiendo ya quedarse quieto se acostó y giró para atrás levantando las piernas de toda la risa que sentía ahora en su pequeña pancita. Vio cómo la azul paraba a la verde de lo que parecía un ataque salvaje, y eso sólo le produjo más risa. Por algúna razón se sentía excelente y familiar verlas a las dos así y eso le gustaba, le gustó tanto que quiso ver qué tanto tiempo podía mantenerlas así, y con esa idea alentándole a la alegría comenzó a sentirse emocionado. Y a sentir que el piso no era nada ante sus pies.

De repente pudo ver la cara de esas dos desde arriba. Con esos ojos abiertos lo hacían sentir algo grande dentro de él entre su pecho y su pancita y eso le gustaba. Comenzó a sentir otra vez esa emoción que sintió al ver la construcción, y al ver la cara de enojada de la verde sintió con emoción que era hora de alejarse de ahí. Salió de un impulso con toda la velocidad que tuvo de ahí y en un segundo todo se vio como líneas y su cara se sintió caliente y su cuerpo fresco al mismo tiempo. Le encantó la sensación, pero el encanto se detuvo abruptamente y de manera brusca cuando una dura cosa plana le cortó de tajo la sensación. Provocándole un fuerte dolor en la nariz, que vino inmediatamente acompañado de una cosa caliente que fue de su nariz para abajo y que después de unos segundos se acumuló en su boca dejándole sentir una sensación de que tenía agua cayéndole de la cara, un agua extraña que venía de ese lugar que dolía tanto. Las dos cosas llegaron pronto con sus pies sin tocar el piso, y apenas llegaron, al segundo se pudieron oír estrepitosas risas que le hicieron enojar, se volteó para ver que la verde se reía justamente como él antes, dando patadas al aire y dando lentamente una voltereta hacia atrás al mismo tiempo. Esto le hizo enojar tanto que no pudo contener más lo que sentía que le crecía desde la pancita. Pero como se resignaba a no llorar, lo que salió de su boca fue un tanto más sonoro y traducido como el grito de guerra para los bebés, grito que la guerra se la da al que lo oye, no al que la emite. Un fuerte grito de bebé hizo que Bellota parara de reír y que ambas ppg se taparan los oídos al mismo tiempo, haciendo un esfuerzo por que el impulso de sonido no las lanzara contra la pared o fuera de la habitación ¡que cielos, hasta las paredes estaban temblando por el grito del escuincle rojizo!, quien por cierto ya había empezado a teñirse la cara de rosa. En el laboratorio el profesor había recibido una sacudida que había roto más de un vidrio y había conseguido, de paso, tumbarlo al piso. Bombón sólo tuvo que escuchar el gigantesco silbato de barco en la planta baja para darse la vuelta dejando de lado la atención en su cabello e ir a resolver el asunto que se estaba formando en la planta baja. Llegó para encontrarse con que una fuerte corriente de dónde provenía el sonido no le dejaba avanzar hacia donde la miniatura de Rowdy estaba. Para su suerte cuando llegó el niño ya había durado un rato con el grito y tenía que parar aunque sea un escaso momento a respirar, el cual aprovechó la rosa para acercársele y tomarlo en sus brazos. Al ver la cabellera medio quemada en un corte un tanto uniforme, un tanto no tanto el pequeño Brickesito se relajó. Y fue entonces cuando fue consciente del gran sueño que tenía, y todo el cuerpo se le fue haciendo tan pesado que pronto le fue fácil cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido en los brazos de la súper heroína. Bombón se alarmó al instante en que tuvo una clara vista del infante en sus brazos ¡Tenía La Nariz SANGRANDO! ¡Y ya había cerrado los ojos! Fue volando con el profesor de inmediato y pareció desarrollar súper velocidad vocal en cuanto lo hacía porque al llegar el profesor no pudo entenderle ni un sonido y ella sintió sus palabras ir tan rápido como su vuelo porque en menos de dos segundos ya había terminado su explicación, su expresión de su preocupación y sus más de tres peticiones alarmadas con respecto a la herida del niñito que llevaba en brazos. Por fortuna el Profesor había visto al niño en medio de su muy apurada e incomprensible explicación y para cuando ella terminó él ya estaba tomándolo en brazos para hacerle unos análisis y deducir qué era lo que ellos podían hacer. Los análisis demostraron que el pequeño se estaba curando ya solo debido a su biología sobrehumana, y que lo único que en realidad necesitaban hacer era parar el sangrado y ponerle una pequeña pomada y un curita en la nariz, el pequeño se recuperaría pronto por sí mismo y su especial genética. Sin embargo, los análisis también habían mostrado restos de un leve somnífero no-tóxico ingerible en cantidades y situaciones determinadas, que el profesor reconoció de inmediato pues él mismo lo había fabricado para…Burbuja. Al notar esto Bombón se volvió molesta para con sus hermanas y el profesor dejó a Brick en una pequeña cuna improvisada que había hecho para él, no estaba lista pero sería suficiente para que el pequeño tomara su recuperadora siesta. Acto seguido se dirigió donde su hija para evitar cualquier pelea y resolver cualquier asunto o duda que pudiera presentarse.


End file.
